With the development of Internet technology, a variety of voice tools are provided to users by Internet product providers, users can make voice chat with other users via voice tools. Currently, many voice tools may support the function of multi-user voice chat which is achieved by transmitting the voice data sent by each user via the terminal to other users, so as to facilitate the communication between multiple users under a number of particular scenes. For example, the voice data sent by any teammate in a team via the terminal can be transmitted to other teammates during online team games, thus contributing to the effective communication between teammates in the team during the game. However, some users often send malicious voice during multi-user voice chat on the network, thus causing a more severe chat environment. Therefore, it needs to control the voice data transmission during multi-user voice chat, so as to optimize the chat environment in voice tools.
In the existing technology for controlling the voice data transmission, the apparatus for controlling the voice data transmission receives the report information sent by the terminal corresponding to the first user among multiple users, the report information includes the ID (Identifier) of the second user among multiple users and the evidence information for sending malicious voice by the second user; after the artificial identification determines that the second user matches the condition for sending malicious voice based on the evidence information in the report information, the apparatus for controlling the voice data transmission begin to control the transmission of voice data sent by the terminal corresponding to the second user according to the ID of the second user in the report information, e.g. transmitting the voice sent by the terminal corresponding to the second user to the terminals corresponding to other users among multiple users apart from the first user and the second user within the preset scope.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor found following issues in the existing technologies:
Upon receiving the report information from the first user, you also need to wait for the artificial identification, and after the identification determines that the second user matches the condition for sending malicious voice, the transmission of voice data sent by the terminal corresponding to the second user will be controlled, thus causing low effect for controlling the voice data transmission; and the voice sent by the terminal corresponding to the second user may also cause more interferences on the first user during waiting time, therefore the voice chat environment cannot be effectively optimized.